Over The Moon
by WinterVines
Summary: Neji knew there was a reason one shouldn’t accept bar bets, and between Tenten approaching, the haze in the air, and the sniggers from the guys behind him, he didn’t have a good feeling. NejiTen Sentence Fic. One-shot.


I'm poor, so I own nothing.

* * *

Over The Moon

* * *

Antique

Tenten realized that the Hyugas were like a room full of old artifacts, so when she refused to be turned away by Neji's less than caring attitude, she merely saw it as doing some routine dusting rather than being annoying.

Border

His clan drew a clear line that was supposed to separate him from others, but when Neji realized what was on the other side of the fence, he knew he'd rather live with their disdain than without Tenten.

Function

Neji operated like a fine tuned machine when on a mission, always focused and caring about little else, but Tenten couldn't help but smirk to herself when he gave her a double take in her tight-fitting mission guise.

Siphon

Neji was slightly amazed that Tenten was able to drain away all his protests and complaints when he didn't want to do something, and he was even more amazed that he did them anyway, if only because she wanted him to.

Imprison

Neji often felt like he was within a cage so long as he let the clan elders run his life, and it wasn't uncommon for him to envy Tenten, who seemed so free as she flew through the air on carefree wings that could not be clipped.

Donation

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said, and Neji couldn't help his lip twitching ever so slightly upwards at the smile she gave him.

Rhythm

The beat of their weapons and limbs crashing made for an extraordinary dance as they sparred, and even though it was hard, Tenten wouldn't trade it for anything in the world because it was something Neji only did with her.

Threshold

It was raining and he was cold, and Neji could feel something change as Tenten grabbed his hand and pulled him across her doorstep despite him having second thoughts about coming here.

Flame

"SENSEI, OUR TEAMMATES HAVE FINALLY EMBRACED THE FIRES OF YOUTH!"

Jade

The look on Neji's face as he held the green garment had Tenten clutching her stomach, and she had to stifle her giggles as she said, "Go ahead and try on Lee's gift first, Neji."

Solid

Tenten rarely got scared on missions, so when one particularly close call had her quivering in Neji's arms, she couldn't help but love him for never judging her and always being her rock.

Aware

She could feel Neji by the goose bumps that erupted over her skin when he neared, and when he lightly touched her arm, she had to suppress her shudder as lightning shot down her spine.

Glow

Because of their bonds, they were one of the strongest teams out there, but at times Tenten felt so far apart from them, the similarities connecting them nothing more than a small light shining in the distance.

Frame

Tenten could feel the enemy boxing her and Neji in, but she wasn't worried so long as he was the one fighting at her back.

Cyclone

She used to think them foolish, but now Tenten could respect Sakura and Hinata for their unrequited love and the whirlwind of emotions it brought with it.

Augment

Neji spun out of his Kaiten and had to look away from Tenten's sweating, panting form, knowing that each additional glimpse of what they could be overran his mind with images and chipped away at his restraint.

Policy

"Neji, I know you hate public displays of affection, but I can't keep going on like this if you don't-mmph!"

Neon

She wondered if he knew that he glowed even in the darkness, or if his inner light was only something she could see.

Bitter

He tossed and turned in a feverish nightmare, murmuring her name over and over in an unconscious gesture, and Tenten had never hated the Hyuga elders more for sending him out on a mission they didn't expect him to survive.

Cone

They claimed the Byakugan could see in three hundred sixty degrees, but Tenten begged to differ since it had been over four years and Neji still couldn't see how much she loved him.

Ebony

Neji took his coffee black while Tenten added cream and sugar, but she knew that the important thing was that they drank their coffee together.

Dress

They were supposed to be undercover, but since his glares weren't working on the idiots who kept staring at his teammate, he resolved never to leave her side until this aggravating mission was over.

Scythe

Even if she tried to hide it, Neji could still see the line of blood that the enemies blade had left on her skin, so he made sure to strike that one so hard that he didn't get back up to slash at Tenten again.

Uno

Tenten may never heal thousands like Sakura, she may never be able to charm any man to do her bidding like Ino, she may never possess the grace and calm Hinata carried with her, but she was more real than anything to him, and Neji knew she was the only one he would ever want.

Dust

The small shelf in his room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years (which was strange of him), so even though Tenten wasn't one to pry, she still investigated and almost gave herself a heart attack when she realized a ring box sat on it.

Static

He silently held out the kunai she had thrown at the rouge lightning nin, and he smirked at her squeak of surprise as the remnant of the sparks shocked the both of them.

Smoke

Neji knew there was a reason one shouldn't accept bar bets, and between Tenten approaching, the haze in the air, and the sniggers from the guys behind him, he didn't have a good feeling.

Lead

The snowstorm was a nightmare, but Tenten trudged behind the hand pulling her along, trusting Neji to get them out of it.

String

Neji questioned what Tenten was doing when she tied the small ribbon around his finger as he departed, but she merely replied, "So you don't forget."

Easel

Tenten had a dragon tattoo that stretched from her shoulder blade to her lower back, and Neji traced it with his fingers, thinking the metaphor was just about right.

* * *

It sat around for a long time before I decided to finish it. Sentence fics are fun. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


End file.
